villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roger Murdoch
Roger "Murdock" Murdoch 'is major antagonist in ''Date A Live ''franchise. He is one of the members of DEM Industries Board of Members and an executive member of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He seeks to overthrow DEM's Managing Director, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, and take over the DEM Industries himself. He appears as the main antagonist of Volume 8 (Natsumi's Arc) and as the main antagonist in the first half of season 3 of the ''Date A Live anime. Appearance He is a middle-aged man wearing glasses. It is said he was young inside the board members, but still looked older an Westcott. Personality In his scene, Roger proved a cruel and heartless man just as much as Isaac Westcott, however, he said it was for the best of humanity like a raving madman, in other words, he had the delusional thought that he was doing that for the greater good of the human race. Roger is a man of few words and he gets annoyed easily with anything that goes wrong in his plans. He usually does horrible tortures with the Wizards and officers who do not comply with the orders he gave correctly, he considers the Wizards as disposable minions and that can be easily replaceable. He shows no respect for human life and for any living being as long as his goals get complete. He is very polite and acts like a normal businessman under normal circumstances. However, he is one of the most ruthless in the DEM Board of Members, being strategic and using their intelligence to use the outcome of any situation in his favor. He shows his true personality when he tries to destroy Tenguu City; Roger has serious mental issues about his anger to the point he became paranoid and even speaking to himself. He did not have mercy upon anyone of his possible victims of the intended crashes, thus being able to make violent acts without remorse. Biography Roger Murdoch was one of the most notable members of the Board of Members, he was a loyal member of the DEM Industries and proved to have a strong interest in saving humanity from the Spirits. When Isaac Ray Peram Westcott returned from Japan, he brought a huge share of taxes to pay for the destruction of the city of Tengu of the war against Kurumi, he created a total of more than 1 billion pounds to pay. In an act of pure hatred against Westcott, Roger voted to withdraw Wescott from the post of director of the DEM Industries to be leading the company to bankruptcy, half the members of the Board members agreed to withdraw Wescott as director of company, however, in a blink of eyes all had their arms cut off by Ellen Mira Mathers, in an instant the room where they were in turned into a puddle of blood, as they lay on the ground dying slowly, Westcott made a joke about were lying on the floor like a bunch of worms and sent them to go toward to regenerate their arms, because he said "all of you are the future of the company''."'' A few days later, all the members who had already severed arms were seen with their arms reattached with the help of a Medical Realizer, while all the members were still sitting at the table in despair to have had the unfortunate experience of having their arms cut off, Roger destroyed the silence in the room and said they should do something about it. Roger proposed that they should kill Westcott while he was in the city of Tengu, however, he proposed the most inhuman idea that even Isaac Westcott hadn't used, he intended to use 3 Satellite Humpty Dumpty to throw it out of orbit causing it to crash against Tenguu City and kill Westcott, however, due to the vast magical power in the satellites, the whole city would be destroyed in the process, including the entire population. Many of the early members were unsure about using the idea but after a long debate all accept the offer and use the magic crystals to activate the satellite, while the satellite was activated, Roger hauntingly sang a song while seeing the despair of people while Tengu was burning to ashes, he was already losing his own sanity, turning into a crazy psycho. However, the first part of Roger's plan was ruined because the town where Westcott was, the Ratatoskr including all the sealed Spirits who ruined Roger's plan, however in a last attempt to kill Wescott, Roger ordered the commander of the warship; Heptaremon, to bombs up Tengu with nuclear magic missiles, but he failed again when Origami destroyed the last nuclear missile thus destroying all chances of killing Westcott. After Ellen uncovered the conspiracy, the military of D.E.M forces arrested the members of the DEM Board of Members who conspired to kill Isaac Westcott. Relationships DEM Industries Board of Members Roger is the most open member on the board, he seems to see all the members only as inferior members who are below it, and also see them as mere objects that will do everything he orders. Isaac Ray Peram Westcott He has a great hatred directed at Westcott. Roger always hated him because of Westcott's abuse of power and used the best of opportunities to kill Westcott and take the position of director of DEM Industries. Russell Russell is the Chairman of DEM Industries Board of Members. Murdoch is an extremely arrogant person with Russell due to the fact that he is old and supports Isaac Westcott. Ellen Mira Mathers Ellen is nothing to Murdoch but he considers her just another disturbance on his way to becoming the director of DEM Industries. However, he had gained an obsessive hatred and desire to Ellen Mira Mathers alongside Westcott due to her brutal action of cutting his hand off simply for trying to remove Westcott using democratic means. Abilities *'''Authority:' '''His authority is one of their worst weapons, he has control about any kind of authority on Deus.Ex.Machina Industries too. *'Armed Forces':' 'Murdoch has control over half of military forces on the planet, they obey any order of Roger, any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Murdoch. Quotes Gallery Date A Live - Roger Murdoch.png|Murdoch DALRussell1.png|Murdoch in the DEM Industries Board room. DALMurdoch4.png|Murdoch annoyed by Westcott. DALMurdoch5.png|Murdoch furious at Westcott about the problem. DALMurdoch3.png|Murdoch suggesting to dismissal Westcott for his crimes. DALMurdoch6.png|Murdoch's evil smile. DALMurdoch8.png|Murdoch shocked about the dismissal. DALMurdoch10.png|Murdoch's arm being cut off by Ellen. Date_A_Live_S3_-_02_00.37_2019.01.18_14.25.22_stitch.jpg Date_A_Live_S3_-_02_00.46_2019.01.18_14.26.23_stitch.jpg Date_A_Live_S3_-_02_01.03_2019.01.18_14.27.02.jpg Date_A_Live_S3_-_02_01.10_2019.01.18_14.29.13_stitch.jpg Date-A-Live-S3-04_06.09_2019.02.01_14.28.40_stitch.jpg|Murdoch and other DEM directors' conspiracy beginning. SimpsonDal1.png|Murdoch with Simpson and other directors. Date-A-Live-S3-04_06.22_2019.02.01_14.29.21.jpg|Murdoch talking to Simpson. DALMurdoch054.png|Murdoch begins his plan. SimpsonDal12357.png|Murdoch with Simpson talking about the Satellite Humpty Dumpty. Date-A-Live-S3-04_12.26_2019.02.01_15.14.52.jpg|Murdoch explaining his plan to Simpson. DALMurdoch051.png|Murdoch's evil grin. 323923201.png|Murdoch overlooking the position of the satellites. 3239232014.png|Murdoch excited to start the plan. 32392320146.png|Murdoch's sanity is shattered as he watches the satellites falling. 78883284.png|Murdoch with Simpson, Westcott and Ellen in the ending credits of Season 3. MurdochLosingSanity.gif|Murdoch losing sanity. Date-A-Live-S3-05_00.09_2019.02.08_14.26.57_stitch.jpg Trivia *When he sang as he activated the satellite, Roger proved a more whimsical than Isaac Westcott. *Roger is the fourth antagonist to put the protagonist in danger, with the first is Kurumi Tokisaki and the second is Isaac Westcott, the third is Ellen Mira Mathers. *Roger was the third character of the franchise to sing, the first is Miku Izayoi and the second is Tohka Yatogami. *Despite the fact that Shidou Itsuka and all other heroes are Murdoch's enemies, they have never had any actual interactions. *Roger was the second human in the D.E.M Industries to betray Westcott, the first is Edgar F. Caroll. *Due to his heartless nature unfold when he desperately tried to destroy both Westcott and Tenguu City without any qualm, Murdoch is highly considered one of darkest antagonist in Date A Live, ''alongside Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers and Minerva Liddell. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Totalitarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Obsessed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Vandals Category:Neutral Evil